We're Going To Need A Bigger Bed
by Adarian
Summary: After a hectic day of politics, Sten attempts to help the Warden relax. Written for a kink meme request.


Tabris groaned as she marched up the stairs. She hated dealing with nobility, hated how angry she felt after dealing with Eamon time after time. She opened the door to her room, still cursing under her breath as she slammed the door behind her.

She ran her hand through her hair as she leaned against it. An argument about alienage rights had not been the way she had wanted to begin this evening. She had thought about tonight all week, one quiet moment for her and-

There was a quiet knock at the door and she instinctively knew who was on the other side of it. She turned to open the door, seeing the Qunari standing before her. She felt a sigh escape her chest. His mere presence was a comfort for her.

"Your meeting did not go well, Kadan?"

"You could say that," she groaned, "Sten, I know we talked about...tonight...and I don't know if I can calm down enough. Maybe..."

His hand reached out to stroke her cheek with the odd gentleness that she had grown to crave. He took her hands in his, both easily engulfed in the soft grey of his skin.

"Come with me," he said, "Perhaps there are other things to your liking. The women have...instructed me in some relaxation techniques for your kind. There is no rush for other things."

Tabris followed Sten down the hall, following him into another's quarters. She chuckled as she saw the sight before her.

"You have a tub."

"The Orleasian insisted on it. The water is still warm if you would like to wash."

Tabris smiled, quickly discarding her clothes and slipping underneath the bubbles.

"Mmmm," she said, lowering the back of her head into the water, "I can't think of the last time I didn't wash in a stream. Even when I was little, we would have to share. This feels like a bit too indulgent."

She opened her eyes to see Sten kneeling behind her, kissing the back of her neck.

"Warriors need rest too," he said softly, "Relax, kadan."

His hands slipped into the water with her, one coming to tease a nipple, the other dipping between her legs. She gasped slightly, resting her head against his shoulder as his fingers teased her body.

She smiled as she leaned back, hearing a low murmur in his throat as a finger entered her. This was so comfortable now, what had only weeks ago seemed so foreign. But even from that first kiss, from those first words of confession, she knew that this was something special. They had taken their time, spending their evenings pleasuring each other with fingers and tongues, learning the curves of the other's body. The size difference was something that had concerned them both and they had put off other intimacies until they had time to do it right, to make sure it was pleasurable for both of them. In a tent surrounded by one's colleagues did not allow one to relax enough to take a kossith cock into them.

She knew he would understand if tonight was not the night...but how many more nights would they have together? As she groaned, his fingers stroking her clit, his lips on her neck, she knew she did not want to wait another day to be with him.

"Kadan," he murmured, his hand squeezing on her breast.

"Yes," she whispered as she came, "Yes."

She turned to him, kissing him softly as he cupped her face. As she lay back in the tub, he took up a bar of soap, unbraiding and washing her hair gently. He said little in this time, letting her rest in the tub until the water grew cool. He left her side, coming back with a large towel to wrap her in. He picked her up, kissing her forehead before bringing her into his bedroom.

She felt nervous again, but calmed as she took his hand in hers. Her fingers ran over his scars, her thumb tracing over his knuckles. She took a deep breath and let her towel fall to the ground. He kissed her softly, pulling her into his arms as her hands fumbled to push his pants to the ground. She felt his impressive cock hardening to her touch and she smiled, a wave of heat passing through her body.

"Not yet," he replied, taking off his shirt.

She lay on the bed and Sten knelt between her knees. She watched the silver head slip between her thighs, his tongue grazing her lips. As he kissed her sex, delving inside with lips and tongue, she wrapped her legs around his head. This alone was worth the argument with Eamon. Finally alone, sprawled out naked on a soft bed with a gorgeous man between her legs. Perhaps the diplomatic life was not such a terrible one after all.

Sten gripped her thighs as she came again, softer this time, the feeling lingering as he kissed her stomach. She pulled him up, kissing him with the taste of her still on his mouth.

Her belly thudded pleasantly as she said, "Okay."

She could have sworn she saw a smile cross his face as his hand cupped her cheek. He left the bed, his cock more pronounced in the candle lit room. She started to second-guess her decision when he returned, a bottle of oil in hand. A slight flush went through his face as he coated his erection in the fluid, a grunt escaping his lips as his fingers slid around his cock.

He returned to her side, his hand trembling slightly as he touched her. She lay back, allowing him to cradle her with his body as he kissed her again.

"I do not wish to hurt you," he said softly.

"I won't let you," she promised.

She glanced down, watching his cock press against her swollen lips, watching as the tip slid into her. She choked back a laugh and his hand laced with hers. He pushed slowly into her and she groaned, biting her lip as she adjusted to the size of him. She nodded and he moved forward, seating himself further. He waited, watching her as she caught her breath.

"Maker, love, please tell me you're exceptionally well-endowed for your people," she joked.

He shrugged, his voice dry as he commented, "Not particularly."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, keep going."

He pushed until he had filled her and she squeezed his hand. And then he moved.

It was a slow thrust, but it shook through her and she laughed. He stopped, but she smiled.

"No, I'm okay," she reassured, "Don't stop."

As he thrust again, he grunted lowly, his hand cupping her face, his fingers tracing over the corner of her lips.

Her core ached, conflicted between the pleasure and the discomfort of being so filled. She bit her lip and Sten quickened his motions, his legs pumping as he attempted to push further, brushing every part of her.

"Kadan," he groaned, "This is too much, it is so...soo..."

He slipped into Qunlat, words he had not yet taught her as he regained control, moving slower as his hand moved to her shoulder, holding her closer to him. As he held her to him, she kissed him, tugging playfully on a long braid. He deepened the kiss, moaning into her lips. They were lost in each other, and to her surprise, she came undone. She felt him as she did, felt the groan in his throat as he pushed into his, his seed spurting warm inside of her. She gasped, and he caught his breath, resting his forehead against hers.

He kissed her deeply, pushing her back into the sheets as he slipped out of her. They pressed their bodies together as the kiss continued, their hands running up the other's body with tenderness.

She said quietly, "I love you."

A smirk crossed his lips as he murmured, "I know."

She playfully swatted him and laughed, "Come on then. Let's make use of this bed while we can."


End file.
